


all right

by strandedAeronaut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Bad Puns, Gen, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Recall, phone conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandedAeronaut/pseuds/strandedAeronaut
Summary: jesse, stop laughing at your terrible pun and get medical help. please.





	all right

“Hi, Fareeha. This is still Fareeha’s number, right? Ah, jeez-”

“Jesse? You’re- are you okay? Where are you, are you-”

“I’m- I’m all right. Ahah. Hah. I just… I just wanted to hear from you, is all.”

“You- _ya khara_! No one’s heard from you in _months_. Where the hell have you been?”

“I’ve been… around. Can’t really stay in one place for long. Or talk to people, much. Hey, how are you? How’s work? At, uh...”

“I… I’m a lieutenant, now. At Helix Security.”

“Right! Helix! Yeah! That’s great, that’s really great. You’re doing the thing with the suit, right, with the flying and all.”

“Yes, that’s it. I’m on the development and testing team. It’s… rewarding, very rewarding. I really love it. Are you sure you’re fine? You sound strange.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m all right. Hahah. I just- _FUCK_ , ow, shit, sorry, moved wrong. How are you?”

“I’m fine, Jesse. Where are you?”

“Can’t say. But this phone booth smells like pee. Can you believe there's still phone booths-”

“ _Why_ can’t you say?”

“‘Cause I’m on the lam. And. Helix is probably listening. Hi Helix. I’m nice, I swear, and not a criminal.”

“Helix isn’t listening, Jesse. I’m at home. This is my cell phone.”

“Oh. I’m in Indiana. It sucks. Morrison was right to leave. There’s so much _corn_ and it’s _depressing_ -”

“Why are people after you, Jesse? What happened?”

“I… I have a few ideas. I only did part of what the rap sheet says I did. And running probably made it worse, but I’m allergic to people pointing guns at my head so I had to go.”

“Go- what the _fuck_ , Jesse.”

“Ahah. Watch the language, kiddo.”

“I’m twenty-eight.”

“Shit. Really? Happy birthday. Twice. I guess I missed last year too. Sorry.”

“... It’s all right.”

“Ahah. Ahahahahahahaha! Hahah. Hah. Ow.”

“Why do you keep laughing at all right?”

“Don’t… Don’t worry about it. I’m fine. Really. I’m- heheh- I’m all right. I’m all right!”

“Jesse, you’re scaring me.”

“Don’t worry about me. It’s okay.”

“Forgive me if I’m not convinced. Where in Indiana?”

“Just check the news. I’ll be around there somewhere.”

“You sound… like… You sound like you’ve been drinking.”

“What? I- no, I- yeah. Yeah. Sorry.”

“You have?”

“Yeah… no. Sorry. That was a lie. No, I haven’t. It’s kinda. Blood loss. I’m fine though, I swear.”

“You don’t sound fine! What can I do to help, Jesse? I don’t- I don’t want to lose you, too.”

“...”

“Jesse?”

“I’m sorry. I’m real sorry, Fareeha, I should’ve called you more, I’m real sorry-”

“Please, Jesse. Let me help.”

“I…”

“Are those police sirens? What’s happening?”

“Shit. Gotta go. Great talking to you again, love you take care-”

“Jesse!”


End file.
